deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:711-MarkCL Rivet Gun
new rivet gun version for ds2, the downloadable rivet gun, called the Mark CL 34 Rivet Gun or something like that is available with the purchase of the collector's edition, and why the hell is the plasma cutter being an xbox 360 exclusive, the lead platform is ps3.........! 1onskates 22:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) - I meant the replica model...! 1onskates 22:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Life is never fair, i got the stupid recon helmet for pre-ordering, which you can UNLOCK regardless, while some people got rare elite armor ._. WHY ALTMAN WHY?!?! (totally off topic) (CrackShot 15:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC)) ...and i'll be playing with my little plasma cutter while all ps3 users play extraction! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy...oh wait... I don't think its fair. Either make both platforms equal like Call of Duty does or make it an exclusive not have one being better its just like Batman Arkahm Asylum. PS3 gets damned Joker maps and we 360 users get nothing. Oh well just another reason I should get a PS3 I guess. Oh wait no because I would have to use Playstation Move. The only advantage is possibly better graphics. I still don't know why they didn't release Extraction on every platform rather than just the Wii. Well to get back to the topic is Rivet Gun exclusive to the PS3 to?Sniperteam82308 00:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What the hell people there are two rivet guns now the one in dead space 2, and the one in extraction look it up on the gamestop website under dead space 2 collector's edition. 1onskates 07:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Both are produced by different Companies. Think of it like Games Consoles - all have the same basic games, with something exclusive and different from other consoles - thats what this lil' baby is. (Stroke Rivet Gun) Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 15:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Underpowered? I'm in the UK so I haven't got this game yet *Begins to cry*. Could somebody please verify this "Extremely underpowered compared to trailer" Stuff? Captain tweed 19:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) In the comercial, it shows him killing everything with one shot. In the game, it's more like a secondary weapon, the pistol you only carry because it's cheap and ammo is everywhere. It takes quite a few shots to kill anything, and the aim is a single dot, so limb shots are hard. Never used, but those are the top complaints I heard about the rivet Anon8792 05:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) As someone who used it, in my opinion it's fairly worthless against most things. I got fed up with it before I upgraded very far, so maybe it gets better but I was too disappointed with it to bother.SoulSurvivor17 06:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't. I have the Rivet Gun, fully upgraded, it's still next to useless. The alt-fire ricochet effect does more damage than the direct shots. The only places it really works is in really confined conditions where the rivets can bounce all over the place. The only thing it kills effectively is The Pack, but you'll probably get swarmed trying anyway because it only kills one at a time. Iudicium 03:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess it just takes a truely skilled player to use the rivet gun correctly, as I have only upgraded it half way and found great satisfaction in using it to dispatch Pack, Crawlers, Exploders, and close blast doors. It is more of a small job weapon that will obviously fall short of other weapons as far as stopping power goes, but the ammo is very cheap and common making missed shots more forgiving, and so that you don't have to waste a more expensive plasma cutter shot on something as miniscule as the pack or closing a blast door before you get sucked out into space. Then again, the pack is so slow that you can just keep throwing stuff at them and really only need to fire a few shots for the excess ones. PROS: accurate, rapid firing, stumbles attacking Necros, and cheap to use. CONS: unbelieveably weak until damage is upgraded and the secondary fire uses up too much ammo to be more effective than the 5 shots lost. Soldiercfm 17:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It has nothing to do with skill, it's more of a "Do I feel like wasting my time with this inventory slot wasting POS weapon" situation. SoulSurvivor17 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Or perhaps more so opinion, seeing as you have clearly never given it enough of a chance to discover its potential. Also, please do not speak poorly of anything or anyone, thankyou. Soldiercfm 23:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) He fired it 6 times in the trailer to kill 1 puker. That doesn't seem like a large discrepancy to me. --Unclekulikov 08:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't trying to hurt the rivet gun's feelings. SoulSurvivor17 23:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Honestly the rivet gun is awesome if fully upgraded and you're accurate.Demonfireofhell 05:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotta love the Rivet Gun. Fully Upgrade it, and use a Combo of pumping a Necromorph full of Rivets (Depending on Difficulty, Normal and Survivor about 6-8 Rivets) and then use Alt-Fire. It shreds the fucker to peices, as well as his buddies. But it's useless against Enhanced Necromorphs, except for Causual Mode Necross. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 15:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It may be a bit underpowered but you shot like 5 rivets then use the secondary fire it can do a bunch of damage when full upgraded. I don't carry it around though, since I replace the Plasma cutter since I need a bunch of ammo for it so I can pump everything with rivets. The rivet gun in extraction however, yeah it's way underpowered, has horrible firerate. I hate it. I can work with it, but I hate it. Ishimura Elite 21:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Articles I think that the 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun and the 935 Bonder Rivet Gun should have their own seperate articles. They're not the same weapon, the work too differently from each other and they don't even look alike. Not only that, but they were built by different companies. User:ZombieKilla726 21:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed.— subtank (7alk) 22:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Affirmative* - *static*... soldiercfm 03:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, just edited the page. What do you guys think? User:ZombieKilla726 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Looks much better! Good job. *pats back* soldiercfm 06:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Mutliplayer? I've just read that this gun is avalible in Multiplayer. Is it avalible for everybody or just those who preordered the game? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 08:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Only those who preorder the game can get the Rivet Gun for multiplayer. Ishimura Elite 21:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement? The opening paragraph sounds like a magazine ad or something. It should be sourced and put into a quote format, with a shorter paragraph beneath. -017Bluefield (talk) 18:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Extraction. I'm pretty sure that this weapon is DS2 only: player gets a different Rivet Gun in Extraction. If that's the case, can I go ahead and remove the Extraction era tag? 4Ferelden (talk) 08:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC)